


Sting (you can't)

by yosscrxp



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosscrxp/pseuds/yosscrxp
Summary: "Pensé que te amaba, pero no estábamos enamorados".Bonnie recuerda cómo lo conoció, su dulce sonrisa, sus besos tan dulces como el chocolate. Se amaban, o eso creía, porque las palabras obsesivas así como el hecho de que Foxy prácticamente sea el culpable de su, casi, muerte definitivamente no puede ser amor, ¿verdad?Y, aún así, es incapaz de odiarlo.—Oh, Bonnie, ¿de verdad te crees capaz de escapar de mí? No puedes, no te dejaré. Eres mío y lo serás hasta tu último aliento.
Relationships: Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo: la última noche.

<https://youtu.be/iqhQyw7pfHE>

> _"Pensé que te amaba, pero no estábamos enamorados"._

La penetrante y horrible sensación que el dolor produce en cada parte de mi cuerpo me obliga a dejar de respirar por un momento. Cada que inhalo, mi organismo arde, y se siente como si explotara, una y otra y otra vez. Una sonrisa imperceptible cruza por mis labios al mismo tiempo que mis piernas dejan de sostenerme. Caigo estrepitosamente, laxo, frío. Qué hilarante es el hecho de que la cálida sangre que sale de mi abdomen es única que puede darme un poco de calidez. 

La ligera llovizna me empapó por completo minutos atrás. Caer en el suelo lleno de lodo y demás compuestos en los que ni siquiera quiero pensar con profundidad me provoca ganas de vomitar. Sólo atino a ponerme en posición fetal, abrazando con mínima fuerza mis rodillas, en espera de que la dichosa muerte llegue al fin por mí.

Estoy solo, tan jodida y absurdamente solo. De por sí no soy un chico con estupendas habilidades sociales (puedo contar a mis amistades con los dedos de una mano) y luego él simplemente lo arruinó todo; mi vida, mi futuro, mi familia... Todo. 

Su nombre me sabe agrio. Es como si tragara algún cítrico o como si empujaran vinagre en el fondo de mi garganta. Y no sólo es su nombre el que me causa tal sensación, sino los recuerdos que pasan con impresionante rapidez por mi mente. 

Las memorias... Son dolorosas. 

Aún puedo recordar nuestra primera plática, también aquellos besos que compartimos; el sabor de su boca aún persiste en la mía. Todavía siento sus lágrimas en mi manos, sus dedos rozando tímidamente mi piel, sus ojos mirándome con absoluta devoción y amor. Y, sobre todo, recuerdo las horribles palabras que escupió mientras gritaba mi nombre, el terrible delito que nos llevó a este estado. 

Soy completamente incapaz de odiarlo. Mi corazón, necio, late con fuerza con tan sólo pensar su nombre. Foxy. Mi Foxy. 

Río, esta vez me extiendo completamente en el suelo. Las carcajadas salen involuntariamente de mi garganta, resonando con fuerza en la calle, casi opacando el ruido de la lluvia. La sangre, tan cálida y serena, escurre por mi barbilla; la vida lentamente se me va. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? 

_—Oh, Bonnie, ¿de verdad te crees capaz de escapar de mí? No puedes, no te dejaré. Eres mío y lo serás hasta tu último aliento._


	2. 1. Cuando todo se desvanece.

_Nos veo bailando solos, lo hacemos mejor sin nadie alrededor; sólo tú en mi imaginación._

  
—Hoy tienes una presentación en la pizzería, ¿verdad? —Springtrap musita luego de darle una calada a su cigarrillo. Recargo mi espalda en la sencilla banca de metal donde nos encontramos sentados, aspirando de mi propio pitillo, y lo miro con odio por la buena memoria que tiene.

—No te voy a dar pizza gratis, idiota. Jódete. —Sus labios se fruncen en un puchero dulce y al instante lo tengo sacudiendo mi brazo con vehemencia mientras ruega que lo lleve.

— ¡Me portaré bien! —Promete, aunque sólo se gana un golpe de mi parte.

— ¡Ese no es el problema, idiota!

Conocí a Springtrap durante el examen de conocimientos básicos que nos hicieron al ingresar a la carrera. Las hojas de registro y la papeleta de bienvenida tenían salones diferentes para aplicar la prueba, así que, en medio de la confusión, tuvimos una plática banal sobre el asunto. Desde ese momento, y por alguna extraña razón, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

El factor que igual influyó para solidificar la amistad fue el hecho de hacernos compañeros de cuarto. La universidad nos quedaba un poco lejos de nuestros respectivos hogares, así que decidimos rentar un pequeño departamento cerca de las instalaciones donde día a día íbamos a quemar neuronas y consumirnos en estrés.

Había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo cuando estaba terminando el cuarto semestre. Una gran pizzería, llamada "Fazbear's Pizza", se reinauguró en ese tiempo y estaban solicitando meseros. Con el tiempo me hice buen amigo del hijo del gerente, Freddy, el cual, al enterarse de que tocaba la guitarra, me ofreció un buen aumento de sueldo, así como la reducción de días en los que tenía que ir a laborar, a cambio de presentar, junto a él y una chiquilla llamada Chica, shows para niños. Nos convertimos en una banda; Freddy como la voz principal, Chica en la batería y yo con la guitarra eléctrica.

Springtrap, desde ese momento, se autoproclamó fan número uno y juró asistir a cada evento que presentáramos, aunque apuesto que lo hizo porque siempre, de alguna manera, obtiene comida gratis. — ¡Ya, está bien! —Exclamo, fastidiado de sus berridos y súplicas. ¡Te llevaré, maldito manipulador!

— ¡Sí! —Celebra, bailando estúpidamente a mí alrededor, sacándome una pequeña carcajada. Le doy la última calada a mi cigarro antes de pisarlo para tirar la colilla a la basura y tomar mi mochila para dirigirme a la siguiente clase. — ¿Qué te toca ahorita? —Pregunta mientras imita mis acciones.

—Mecánica de suelos. ¿A ti?

Hace un puchero antes de responder. —Alcantarillado.

Río. —Te dije que metiéramos las materias juntos, pero tú, necio, preferiste estar con esa molesta noviecilla tuya... Oh, el dolor. Una pena que tu karma sea tener clase con el amargado de traje morado.

—Ash, ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo cada vez que nos vemos... ¡Y no es mi novia! —Niego mientras sonrío, caminando lentamente hacia mi respectivo salón, él siguiéndome y explicando entre balbuceos por qué prefirió quedarse con esa niña, ignorando mis recomendaciones. —Aparte se lo prometí cuando concluimos el semestre anterior, ¡y sabes que yo nunca rompo las promesas que hago! —Ruedo los ojos, deteniéndome frente a la puerta de mi salón.

—Ya cállate. No tienes que darme explicaciones; todo está jodidamente bien. Sin ti revoloteando a mí alrededor, puedo prestar absoluta atención y anotar sin temor a equivocarme por tu constante ruido. —Springtrap abre la boca, ofendido. — ¡Y ya vete porque llegarás tarde! No quiero que repruebes con ese profesor.

La clase transcurre tranquilamente. El ingeniero habla de los métodos de compactación, explicando a detalle cada uno, poniendo ejemplos reales y prácticos, haciendo preguntas sobre lo que sabemos del tema, corrigiendo y respondiendo dudas.

En mi cuaderno casi anotó cada palabra que dice, realmente fascinado con su manera de enseñar. Antes de culminar la clase, se asegura de avisarnos que todo lo visto hoy vendrá en el primer examen parcial, y nos exhorta a estudiarlo a detalle para aspirar a una buena calificación. También nos señala la importancia de asistir a todas las prácticas de laboratorio; gracias a Dios no me toca hoy, así que por fin soy libre. Además, es viernes.

En realidad tengo clase de francés luego de mecánica de suelos, pero la profesora avisó que no iba a poder asistir, así que tengo unas seis horas para hacer lo que se me dé la gana, sin embargo, prefiero aprovecharlo para adelantar la tarea pendiente, así tendré el resto del fin de semana libre y podré trabajar sin la constante preocupación de que tengo que llegar a casa a culminar mis labores escolares. Con eso en mente, me dirijo a la salida, cruzando el amplio estacionamiento de estudiantes con suma tranquilidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo logro ver a Springtrap a un lado de su moto abrazando muy celosamente a su supuesta amiga. Tengo, durante un instante, la intención de acercarme y molestarlo al respecto, pero no quiero tenerlo dando una y otra vez cátedras sin sentido de por qué no es su novia y excusando torpemente el claro gesto. Sigo caminando, fingiendo no haberlos visto, y apresuro el paso antes de que él note mi presencia. Quizá luego le haga el señalamiento de lo que acabo de ver.

Después de caminar 15 minutos al apartamento y hacer una breve parada en el supermercado para comprar los ingredientes faltantes para la comida, llego a casa somnoliento por el intenso calor que hace. La tentación de dormir es enorme, pero me aferró a la idea de terminar mis deberes, así que me pongo en marcha. Comienzo con Instalaciones, haciendo dibujos bonitos sobre cómo debe realizarse una instalación sanitaria; luego viene la presentación en PowerPoint para la exposición de la materia "Administración de obras" que explicaré a la clase entera la semana que viene y acabo cuando escribo la última palabra de la tediosa investigación que la profesora de "Aspectos legales de la Ingeniería Civil" nos ha dejado. Suspiro mirando el reloj; han pasado poco menos de tres horas desde que inicié, lo cual indica que superé mi récord personal "tiempo que tardo haciendo la asquerosa tarea". Merezco aplausos y ovaciones por tal espectacular hazaña.

Comienzo a hacer la comida después de eso. Como es mi momento de relajación, conecto mi celular a la bocina y pongo una de mis canciones favoritas de _Fall out boy_ con volumen moderado para no perturbar a los vecinos. Canto suavemente mientras hiervo el espagueti y empanizo las pechugas bailando al compás del sonido. Inevitablemente me doy cuenta de cuánto amo hacer esto, imaginando lo genial que sería ser cantante profesional y cantar frente a una gran multitud que grita mi nombre con vehemencia. Pero, ni modo, tendré que conformarme con ser Ingeniero (aunque también me apasiona mucho mi carrera, he de decir).

Cuando termino de preparar los alimentos y alisto la mesa para comer, Springtrap por fin llega. Muerdo mi labio fuertemente para evitar soltarle un comentario sarcástico sobre su (no) novia y mejor le indico con la cabeza que es hora de comer. Él sonríe emocionado, corriendo a lavarse las manos, y un par de minutos después lo tengo a un lado mío probando los fideos a la crema que con tanto cariño hice. — ¡Juro que adoro tu sazón, Bonnie! —Exclama, poniendo una exagerada expresión de placer en su rostro. —Contigo a mi lado, las mujeres dejan de servir.

Arrugo la nariz. —Eso fue misógino y machista. Discúlpate o te corro de la casa.

—Ya, ya, fue una pequeña broma.

—Lo mío no; estoy esperando mi maldita disculpa. —Hace un puchero, sonrojándose un poco por la vergüenza, pero por fin musita un "lo siento" con la cabeza agachada.

—Creo que el hombre de morado me odia. —Cambia el tema hablándome de su profesor de Alcantarillado. Sonrió con suficiencia, recordándole en silencio el terrible error que cometió. — ¡Ash, tenme algo de compasión! Cada día le entiendo menos a su clase.

—Sigo con la firme idea de que éstas pagando todo lo malo que has hecho, y dicho, con ese profesor. —Río, remarcando mi tono burlón. —Igual, si tienes alguna duda puedes decirme; la maestra que me imparte la materia lo hace demasiado bien, la verdad.

— ¡Siempre eres mi ángel de la guarda, Bonnie! –Ruedo los ojos, ingiriendo el último bocado y suspirando una vez termino de tragarlo. Springtrap imita mi acción, levantando los platos de la mesa en silencio. Bostezo, ¿sería bueno tomar una siesta? No suena tan mal... — ¿Vas a bañarte? —Mi amigo pregunta sorpresivamente, recordándome que, en efecto, debería hacer tal cosa. Asiento con flojera, incorporándome y dando gracias por los alimentos que consumí.

Arreglarme para ir al trabajo es rápido. Me ducho en diez minutos y me pongo ropa casual y cómoda para soportar las pesadas horas que me esperan. Cuando salgo de mi habitación, Springtrap está sentado en el sillón donde normalmente me duermo, viendo la televisión, así que prácticamente me tumbo y agarro sus piernas como mi almohada. —Estoy cansado. —Musito somnoliento. Pronto siento sus dedos acariciar suavemente mi cabello húmedo, peinándolo con delicadeza, logrando que poco a poco sucumba al sueño.

—Todavía falta para que te vayas a trabajar. Duerme un rato; yo te despertaré. —Ronroneo, mostrando mi aprobación, y por fin cierro los ojos.

Tengo un sueño extraño. Hay un desconocido jalando mi pelo con fuerza mientras susurra palabras que no logro entender. Está enojado. Sus ojos brillantes me miran con locura y ríe exageradamente mostrándome un cuchillo. Entonces apuñala mi estómago, y grito horriblemente por el dolor. Me remuevo una y otra vez al sentir la cálida sangre escurriendo por mis piernas y lloro suplicando piedad. Y despierto. — ¡Mierda! —Logro exclamar intentando recuperar algo de aire. A mi lado, Springtrap me mira con asombro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Formula asustado, temblando visiblemente. Yo, en mi shock momentáneo, atino a golpearlo por obligarme a ver esa película de terror la noche pasada, reclamándole con la voz cortada y disfrutando cuando comienza a gritar. — ¡Maldita sea, tu accediste! —Se excusa.

— ¡Insististe hasta que me fastidié, idiota! —Exasperado, cierro los ojos. Pronto la calma comienza a llegar y la pesadilla queda en el olvido. — ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 5:30. Supongo que ya te vas, ¿quieres que te lleve?

—Ugh, ni siquiera quiero que vayas.

— ¡Qué cruel! —Al final, termino accediendo luego de escuchar su colosal berrinche, guardando los aditamentos que necesito en una mochila y sacándole la lengua a Springtrap cuando muestra su sonrisa victoriosa.

El viaje es corto. Diez minutos son suficientes para llegar a nuestro destino. Tras estacionar la moto, ingresamos a la pizzería, rápidamente identifico el revoltoso cabello castaño de Freddy en el fondo del lugar, casi acostado en el asiento, al parecer entrevistando al chico pelirrojo que está frente a él. — ¡Hey! —Saludo agitando lentamente mi mano, al instante eclipsando la mirada de todos. Me sonrojo, Springtrap ríe detrás de mí.

— ¡Bonnie! Llegaste temprano. —Chica saluda con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios carmesí. —Y trajiste compañía... —Suelta arrugando su nariz cuando ve a mi amigo rubio. Ruego los ojos, dándole un beso en la frente.

—No lo mates por hoy, ¿sí? Es el idiota que me llevará a casa.

— ¡Oye! —Springtrap se queja, abalanzándose sobre mí para hacerme cosquillas. Río, rogando que se detenga, sólo haciéndolo cuando Freddy me jala para abrazarme.

— ¡Mi querido Bonnie! —Exclama. — ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! —Pronto se separa de mí y me señala con su mano al pelirrojo que estaba con él en la mesa. Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa. —Este es Foxy. Desde hoy trabajará con nosotros y estará a cargo de la Pirate Cove; Foxy, este es Bonnie. —El chico sonríe, yo estoy estupefacto. Cuando estrechamos las manos, su piel fría chocando con mi calidez, entonces, todo parece desaparecer.


End file.
